Los silencios de la noche
by Sakuratsukamori
Summary: Fye no puede aguantar durante más tiempo la rabia que le consume por dentro. Por eso decide sincerarse con Kurogane. El problema es que él está dormido. Slash!


**Los silencios de la noche**

- Tú me quieres, yo lo sé.

Kurogane se revolvió en su cama, murmurando palabras inteligibles mientras dormía, como si su inconciente se revelara en contra de esas certeras palabras.

- Tú me quieres, pero eres tan arrogante que no quieres afrontar al hecho de que estás enamorado de mi. Antepones tu orgullo a tu corazón.

Fuera de la habitación el viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles. La luna entraba suave y serena por la ventana, acariciando el rostro de Fye, rebelando una amarga sonrisa, medio mueca, medio rictus de dolor. Era ya muy tarde, pero el joven mago se negaba a rendirse al sueño. No estaba desvelado, estaba terriblemente cansado, pero no querría enterrar sus penas en falso sueño, no quería dejarse llevar por la dulzura del descanso.

Kurogane volvió a darse la vuelta en su futón. Al parecer Fye no era el único inquieto aquella noche.

- Te lo mereces samurai. Te mereces caer en un pozo sin fondo, en una lucha contigo mismo de la que no puedas salir hasta que aceptes la verdad, hasta que aceptes que me quieres, que ya no concibes vida sin mí.

El cansado mago se recostó contra la pared, exhalando un largo y cansado suspiro.

- Mírame, soy patético. Estoy en un mundo del que no sé nada, lejos de mi vida y de mi hogar. Huyendo en vez de afrontar mis problemas. Como ahora, como siempre. ¿No me encuentras sumamente detestable? Siempre con la misma sonrisa en los labios, con esa máscara macabra que no deja entrever nada más que un denso muro defensivo, una barrera imposible de salvar…

Fye se tocó el rostro. A veces, al despertar, no se reconocía en la imagen que le devolvía le espejo. Veía a un extraño con una extraña sonrisa y le daban ganas de arrojar cualquier cosa contra la terrible verdad que se revelaba ante sus ojos.

- … y te echo en cara que tu no me demuestres que me amas, que no me consueles por las noches, que no me susurres al oído, mientras me abrazas fuertemente por detrás, que sin mí no eres nada, que me necesitas más que al aire para respirar. Es tan egoísta el amor, que a veces me dan ganas de olvidarme de ti y así hacerte un poco más feliz. Pero no puedo mi querido Kurogane, no puedo… te has clavado en mi alma tan fuertemente que soy incapaz de sacarte sin morir desangrado de pena. Me muero si me miras y también si no lo haces. Anhelo la fuerza de tus ojos rojos mientras duermes y culpo a la noche por robarme tu atención por unas horas.

Una cálida lágrima rodó por su nívea mejilla. Hacía tanto tiempo que guardaba toda aquella rabia en silencio que ahora que por fin lo estaba sacando todo, las emociones se adueñaban de él, dejándolo en un estado máximo de vulnerabilidad.

- Y ni siquiera ahora soy capaz de respetar el pacto no escrito, – prosiguió Fye entre ahogados sollozos mientras escondía su rostro en su regazo y se abrazaba las rodillas - aquel en el que yo te observo mientras tú haces ver que no te percatas . Soy incapaz de dejar de mirarte mientras te prestas a tu agitado sueño y eso que me quema por dentro el no poder acariciarte. ¿Es este mi castigo¡Maldita sea!

El grito resonó más de lo que el mago hubiera deseado. En la habitación contigua se oyó el suave rumor de la voz de Sakura, aplacado por palabras conciliadoras de un complaciente Shaoran, que el aseguraban que todo estaba en orden, que él estaba ahí para protegerle.

El cuerpo de Fye echó a temblar fuertemente. No podía soportar más aquella situación, tenía que salir corriendo de allí, y cuanto antes mejor. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y echar a correr, unos fuertes brazos lo cogieron por detrás, obligándole a desistir en su empeño y estrechándole con una fuerza increíble.

Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron de par en par.

- Estabas despierto… - susurró con voz queda descargando toda la tensión de su cuerpo contra el pecho del otro – has estado todo este rato despierto y no has tenido la decencia de callarme…

- Lo siento… quise hacerlo, pero necesitaba oír aquellas palabras…

- Que necesitabas oír que?! – gritó Fye ardiendo de rabia y girándose para encarar aquél que lo abrazaba - El que!? – gritó contra su pecho - Lo que llevo tiempo gritándote? Lo que era absolutamente evidente? Mis sonrisas, mi atención, mi preocupación…todo siempre dirigido hacia ti. Y tu siempre huyéndome, negándome lo único que necesitaba para seguir adelante en este difícil viaje…eres un egoísta Kurogane…te odio!

Una lágrima cayó en el hombro de Fye. Incrédulo alzó la vista para contemplar una imagen que nunca había pensado que vería. Aquél frío hombre que había sido castigado por sus atrocidades cometidas en la batalla, era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que ahora bañaban abundantemente su angulado rostro.

- Sé que soy un egoísta, sé que no te merezco, pero déjame que intente arreglar mis errores…Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero por favor… nunca dejes de quererme.

Un escalofrío recorrió le cuerpo de Fye. Nunca le habían dicho nada tan bonito. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones limpió las lágrimas del moreno, acariciando por primera vez aquella piel que resultaba ser más suave de lo esperado, e impulsándose desde sus pies, besó sus labios. Kurogane respondió el beso, estrechándolo aun más contra su pecho, como si temiera que algo pudiera arrebatarle aquél momento.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con suavidad al principio para dar lugar a la violencia propia de la necesidad. Sus manos recorrieron sus cuerpos, ansiando aquello tanto tiempo postergado.

Y mientras los dos cuerpos rodaban por el futón y gemían de puro placer, en la habitación del lado, Shaoran .sonreía complacido

- Felicidades chicos, ya ha pasado lo peor…

* * *

Hacía tanto tiempo que no publicaba nada por aquí! Ya no me acordaba de escribir! Jajajaja! Pero es que no lo pude evitar, es una pareja tan tentadora…mil gracias a todos por leerme! Besos!

Por cierto… una de las frases del final la tomé prestada del fanfic de una chica que escribe sobre otra serie de manga. Mil perdones y mil gracias, pero es que no lo pude evitar, quedaba perfecta.


End file.
